insomnio
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: una noche sin poder dormir, recuerdos de un pasado doloroso, pero que llevaron a un presente que los mantiene juntos. espero que les guste... mi primer fic yaoi.


Insomnio…

By: TommyHiragizawa.

Los personajes no son míos, para mi desgracia…

A alguien le importa que en esta serie solo salgan hombres???, porque a mi la verdad no… n.n

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Único.

0o0o0o0o0

La noche estaba en pleno apogeo y en los dormitorios del instituto todo estaba tranquilo, mas por el estado durmiente de sus integrantes que por la tranquilidad o el orden de los mismos. Podríamos decir que todos estaban en su séptimo sueño, de no ser porque dos chicos estaban mas despiertos que muchos.

Uno en su habitación, que aún compartía con cierto chico de grado inferior, pero no por no querer compartir habitación con Sora, sino porque aún se sentía algo incomodo con el después de lo pasado en el laboratorio.

Pero el remordimiento no era precisamente lo que lo mantenía despierto, sino la voz de su compañero de cuarto que no dejaba de soñar con su novio, y no dejaba de pronunciar en sueños un no muy bajo…

- Nagase!!! – escuchó como por millonésima vez.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada con tal de aminorar el ruido que llegaba a sus oídos, pero eso no sirvió de nada…

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de los dormitorios estaba Sora, que estaba despierto también, pero no como Sunao que no había podido dormir nada, sino porque se despertó en medio de la noche acalorado y agitado en medio de un maldito y calenturiento sueño.

Claro, protagonizado por el mismo y su querido koibito.

Pero como siempre… no había sido eso desde un comienzo, nooo… como siempre todo comenzó con las torturas de una linda pesadilla, nótese el sarcasmo, recordando todo lo vivido gracias a ese científico de pacotilla que los utilizó como conejillos de indias.

Pero cambia todo cuado comienzan a venir a el los recuerdos de lo vivido junto a Nao, a veces piensa que si le dice a alguien que ambos tuvieron problemas de personalidad múltiple y que fueron victimas de experimentos científicos esa persona lo tacharía de loco y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaría metido hasta las orejas en un sanatorio medico y el odia a los médicos, bueno, menos a Nanami-chan y al tipo loco del muñeco… (no recuerdo como se llama).

Después pasaba a soñar con sus peleas, que seguían pero ya no tan frecuentemente. Soñaba con sus amigos, sus trabajos, como la vez que se vistieron de samurai y princesa, el se veían endemoniadamente bien con ese traje de volantes y con el cabello arreglado de esa manera.

Y terminaba como siempre, soñando con sus noches juntos, que habían sido mas como Yoru y Ran que como ellos mismos, ya que aún no perdían del todo el pudor entre ellos.

Y le encantaba verlo sonrojarse mientras lentamente le quita la ropa, o escucharlo gemir su nombre ante sus caricias… le encanta el y su forma de ser simplemente.

Y así, fue como despertó, acalorado y sudando por sus calenturientos sueños.

Y como por arte de magia la puerta fue abierta muy despacio, mientras el visitante asomaba la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para ver en su interior. Sora pudo ver aún entre la oscuridad la mata rosa que su intruso llevaba por cabello y sonrió, su Koibito pocas veces visitaba su cuarto y esa era un ocasión especial.

Hashiba?? – llamó para ver si estaba despierto.

Nani??? – le dijo aún acostado en la cama con el ceño fruncido notablemente… como odia que lo siga llamando así.

Puedo pasar??. Es que cierto compañero mío no deja de soñar con su novio, y para colmo habla dormido… muy fuerte –

Anda… pasa - y lo vio pasar con su almohada y su cobertor. Pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino…

¿ y la otra cama? – dijo al ver que en el cuarto solo estaba la que en ese momento el peli-azúl ocupaba.

Eso??, Matsuri se la llevó hace unos días porque un novato acaba de entrar y era la única libre… no quiero compañeros de cuarto – dijo simplemente, cosa que el rozado malinterpretó.

Si no quieres compañía me lo hubieras dicho antes, me voy –

Sora se levantó de inmediato de la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda…

lo decía por ese chiquillo, tu eres diferente – le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hashiba – suspiró

Odio que me llames aún así – su voz estaba enronquecida, y comenzó a jalar ligeramente el pequeño trozo de piel que estaba entre sus dientes.

Ah!!! – gimió.

Me encanta cuando haces eso – volvió a jalar haciéndolo gemir esta vez mas fuerte.

Ah!!!! –

Tomó su mentón y acercó sus bocas hasta comenzar a besarse. Beso que ninguno de los dos paró hasta que se les acabó el aire, cuando ya sus bocas se habían saciado de sus roces, de sus lenguas bailando y de sus cuerpos acercándose peligrosamente.

a veces te pareces a Yoru – dijo con una sonrisa..

y a veces tu eres tan sumiso como Ran – dijo el otro.

Sora… - lo llamó entre suspiros al ver que este comenzaba con la labor en su cuello.

Mm.. –

Quiero dormir –

Demo… - se quejó viéndolo con reproche.

Mañana es fin de semana, ya podremos hacer mucho mas descansados - esta vez fue él el que le besó el cuello.

Ha…hai – lo tomó en brazos – vamos a dormir –

0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente…

Sora-kun!!!!!! – gritó abriendo la puerta Matsuri encontrando una bella escena… Nao-kun y Sora abrazados y dormidos en la misma cama y sin playeras….

(N/a: si yo hubiera visto eso me derretía y gritaría como una loca)

Chickkk…

bueno… que descansen otro rato… - suspiró – creo que la próxima vez pediré una cama matrimonial – sonrió con malicia – a fin de cuantas ellos la pagarían con las ganancias de estas fotos…

fin….

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Epilogo…

Sora y Nao caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela…

ya se enteraron… Fujimori-kun y Hashiba-kun….. – decían todos los chicos que encontraban a su paso cuchichiando…

la otra noche… - se escuchó a lo lejos…

¿Qué… que estarán diciendo? – dijo Sunao algo aturdido…

No… no… se, ni quiero saberlo… - una gota recorrió su nuca.

Oigan!!!!! – gritó un chico a lo lejos al verlos… - que se siente??? – dijo con un brillo en los ojos, al escuchar eso los otros chicos alrededor se hicieron bola haciendo un circulo que les impedía escapar…

Heyy!!!, Hashiba!!!, como es Fujimori en la cama??!!! – gritó uno a lo lejos…

Eh!!!! – dijo Sora sonrojado y ofendido porque le preguntaran sobre sus intimidades con SU novio…

Hashiba es tan apasionado como se rumora??!!! – dijo otro tímidamente al oído de Sunao… haciendo sonrojar al mismo… claro que era un gran amante, cosa que ninguno de ellos tenía porque saber.

A ver, a ver… dejen pasar, y váyanse de aquí que ya se acabó el circo.. – dijo Shinishirou al pasar… - ¿Qué es todo este alboroto??? – dijo llevando sus manos a sus sienes.

Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros!!!! – dijeron ambos totalmente sonrojados…

Esto… chicos… creo que yo se que pasa… - dijo Nanami con una gota se sudor en la nuca.. señalando hacia un puesto que Matsuri tenía montado donde se veía un cartel que decía…

"ayúdenos a completar el dinero para una cama matrimonial para una linda pareja, de regalo llévate gratis una foto de una de sus noches juntos…" – y de fondo la foto que justamente esa mañana el rubio había tomado…

Sunao sin camisa boca arriba, con las piernas entrelazadas con las de Sora que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el rozado y lo abrazaba herméticamente por la cintura…

Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos cual tomate y…

MATSURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron con todas sus fuerzas….

Fin…

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Mini… conti…

Ese mismo día en alguna tienda de la ciudad…

¿Qué les gustará mas?... ¿matrimonial o King sice?? –

Fin… ahora si…

KONICHIWA!!!!!... LECTORES….

Me encantó esta serie cuando la vi… amo de verdad a Sunao y a Sora… pero amo más a Shinishirou-kun….ahhhh… suspiro.

Pero bueno, espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Atte: tommy


End file.
